The present invention relates in general to purifying or disinfecting and deodorizing a fluid, and more particularly to a ultraviolet lamp used as a germicide and to generate ozone.
Ultraviolet lamps have been used in germicidal and water purification systems. An ultraviolet water purification system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,792 entitled xe2x80x9cUltraviolet Water Purification System With Variable Intensity Controlxe2x80x9d issuing to Sauska et al on Jul. 27, 1993. Therein disclosed is an ultraviolet or UV lamp for generating ultraviolet radiation used to purify a fluid. Another lamp used in water purification systems is in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,101 entitled xe2x80x9cElongated Tubular Lamp Constructionxe2x80x9d issuing to Ellner et al on Oct. 13, 1987. Therein disclosed is a tubular gaseous discharge lamp having a wire connected to one electrode extending along the length of the lamp permitting a source of electrical power to be located at one end of the lamp. Therefore, an electrical connection need only be formed along one end of the lamp, which is advantageous in water purification systems.
Another lamp structure for a water purification system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,487 entitled xe2x80x9cWaste Water Purification System With Complementary Interlocking Germicidal Lamp and Socket Constructionxe2x80x9d issuing to Sauska et al on Jun. 6, 1995. Therein disclosed is a latching and locking pin and socket arrangement for providing a positive mechanical locking preventing any accidental detachment or separation.
Generally, ultraviolet lamps have been used for germicidal and water purification systems because the ultraviolet radiation generated is lethal to simple unicellular organisms or microorganisms, such as algae, bacteria, and protozoa. Typically, ultraviolet radiation between 240 and 320 nanometers is sufficient to kill these microorganisms. Often, other germicidal techniques may have to be utilized to more effectively purify a fluid or water. Additionally, often unpleasant odors are associated with the water being purified.
Ozone has also been utilized in the treatment of drinking water supplies. Odor and taste producing hydrocarbons are effectively eliminated by ozone oxidations. Ozone is a powerful oxidizing allotropic form of the element oxygen. The ozone molecule contains three atoms of oxygen, O3. Additionally, iron and manganese compounds, which discolor water, are diminished by ozone treatment. Compared to chlorine, bacterial and viral disinfection with ozone is considerably more rapid. Generally, the use of ultraviolet radiation or ozone for water purification purposes has been used separately or independently. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that can utilize effectively the beneficial attributes of both ultraviolet radiation and ozone in a fluid or water purification system.
The present invention can generate ozone as well as use ozone in combination with the germicidal properties of ultraviolet radiation. A tubular ultraviolet lamp is surrounded by a container. An inlet opening at one end of the lamp permits air to flow therethrough between the container and the ultraviolet lamp. Ozone is generated between the ultraviolet lamp and the container and exits at an outlet opening on the other end of the tubular lamp. The ultraviolet lamp produces electromagnetic radiation preferably at wavelengths between 185 and 254 nanometers. In one embodiment of the invention, the container blocks electromagnetic radiation having a wavelength between 185 and 254 nanometers so as to function as an ozone generator. In another embodiment of the invention, the container permits electromagnetic radiation at wavelengths greater than 240 nanometers to pass so as to function as an ozone generator and a germicidal lamp. In a third embodiment of the present invention, the container transmits electromagnetic radiation between 185 and 254 nanometers, resulting in additional generation of ozone around the container and to function as a germicidal lamp.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to generate ozone using an ultraviolet lamp.
It is another object of the present invention to disinfect or germicide and deodorize a fluid.
It is an advantage of the present invention that it has a relatively simple construction and combines germicidal and deodorizing actions in a single device.
It is another advantage of the present invention that it is easily adapted to different applications.
It is a feature of the present invention that a flow of air is directed over an ultraviolet lamp.
It is another feature of the present invention that a predetermined wavelength of an ultraviolet lamp is used to create ozone.
These and other objects, advantages, and features will become readily apparent in view of the following more detailed description.